Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-11-(-r+5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -11 {-1(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ -11 + {r-5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ r {-11 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ r {-16}$ The simplified expression is $r-16$